Saturday Nights
by Julie Anna T
Summary: Saturday night is their time to be together and Percy loves it more than anything. One-shot. Fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Saturday Nights**

_by percico-feels_

* * *

Percy loves Saturday nights.

Some may think that's because Saturday nights mean free time, parties, going out with friends and getting drunk, but that's not the reason. Percy loves Saturday nights because that is when Nico comes to spend time with him and those moments are simply Percy's favorites.

They don't even do anything special. Usually, they just spend the night eating and enjoying each other's company having sex. Okay, sometimes they do go out with their friends, but on the majority of time, Saturday nights are their time to be alone and having some time together, after spending a whole week apart because of their jobs.

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep thinking this hard" Nico's says teasingly.

It's Saturday, it is nighttime and Nico is cooking them dinner. Percy is sitting on the counter, watching Nico as he works, but he got lost in thoughts at some point. Now, his boyfriend's voice brings him back to reality and his bright green eyes stare at the son of Hades with curiosity.

"What?" he asks.

"You were lost in thought" Nico says as he mixes ingredients on a large bowl with his bare hands.

That vision should not be so alluring. Nico wears a pair of black jeans and one of his old Darth Vader t-shirts; his hair is a mess, black curls tousled and pointing in all directions, and he has flour all over his arms and nose. It should not be so alluring, but it is. Somehow, that vision is enough to make Percy's heart race and his mouth go dry.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am for having such a sexy boyfriend" he says with a lopsided grin on his lips. Nico just rolls his eyes theatrically.

"Cheesy" the son of Hades accuses, but his voice holds no poison.

"And you like it."

Nico says nothing and just grins back, focusing on his task once more. And following Nico's lead, Percy focuses once more on watching his boyfriend work, because it is something he simply loves doing and he never gets tired of.

"What exactly are you cooking?" Percy asks some minutes later, when Nico stops mixing the ingredients in the bowl and pulls it aside, covering it with something that really looks like plastic.

Nico washes his hands, cleaning all traces of flour on his skin, and then dries them with a towel.

"You haven't guessed it yet?" he says with an amused look on his face, as he opens one of the cabinets, looking for something.

Percy shakes his head; his fingers tapping rhythmically on the counter he is sitting.

"Then you'll have to wait" the son of Hades says with a satisfied smirk. He opens one of the upper cabinets, finally finding the tray he has been looking for.

Nico gets on his tiptoes and stretches his body as much as he can, but the tray is too high for him to reach and the demigod ends up growling in frustration. He jumps, but it is of no use so he stops, because that is simply too humiliating.

"Percy, get that tray for me" he asks. It is more an order than a request, Percy notices, although that does not bother him much.

He jumps off the counter he has been sitting and stands right beside Nico.

"Okay, but first tell me what you're cooking" the son of Poseidon says arching his eyebrows.

"Come on, Percy, don't be silly" Nico retorts impatiently.

"I'm not being silly, I want to know what it is. What if is something I don't like?"

Nico rests his hands on his hips, glaring at Percy. He sighs.

"It's pizza. We're having pizza tonight" he says, giving up "Now get the tray for me."

Childish excitement is visible on Percy's green orbs, as he almost squeals in delight with the mere thought of having pizza for dinner. At that moment, he does not look like the twenty-three years old man he actually is.

"You're the boss" he says happily.

But instead of getting the tray himself, as Nico has asked him, Percy simply holds his boyfriend by the waist and lifts Nico high enough to reach the highest shelf. Nico chuckles, surprised by Percy's attitude, but picks up the tray nonetheless.

"Got it, you can put me down" Nico informs, still trying to hold back a full laugh and failing.

Percy puts Nico down indeed, but his arms remain around the younger one's waist, embracing him. It is more than obvious that Percy is not going to let go of him, but Nico doesn't mind it at all.

"Percy, you have to let me go if you want to eat tonight. This pizza won't get baked by its own, you know?"

"I know" Percy says, taking the tray from Nico's hands and putting it on the counter next to them "But it can wait a bit."

He does not give Nico time for any kind of reply. Percy just pulls his boyfriend closer and kisses him; their lips molding together perfectly as always, as Nico gives up any kind of resistance. His slender fingers find the way to Percy's hair, as they deepen the kiss. Percy presses his body against Nico's, his hands travelling from his boyfriend's waist, to his hips.

"Gods, I love Saturday nights" Percy says out of breath, once they have parted for air. His eyes are darker than usual and Nico's slightly swollen lips are a sight to be seen.

"They're my favorite too" Nico agrees, grinning.

They only eat that pizza three hours later.

_**~FINIS**_

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading. I really don't know how you guys are still standing me and my fluffy one-shots, but thanks anyways! You're all awesome and I love every single one of you.**

**Enjoy this new one.**

**Oh! And reviews are highly appreciated. Bye. :)**


End file.
